Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Ronald's Story
by CascadeRange
Summary: A few short years after the main crew graduated from Duel Academy, a brash new face shows up at the institute commanding the power of Machina cards. Follows the academy life of Ronald and his friend Celia as they partake in their classes and duels. Original characters. English names of non-original characters are used. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1 Commander of the Soulless

This is my first try at a fan fiction. This involves mostly original characters in the Yu-Gi-Oh GX universe, a few years after the main cast leaves Duel Academy.

Names of cards (and archetypes) will be included in brackets (ex: [Dark Magician Girl], [Roll Out!]) in case you get interested in the card and decide to look it up.

Turns are set up in this format

Turn "x"  
[Active Player will be in brackets]: "life points"  
(Passive Player will be in parenthesis): "life points"

Chapter 1: Commander of the Soulless

The arena was filled with spectating students and teachers, watching as the examiner confronted a student in a red uniform. A hologram of a giant machine stood in front of the examiner, staring down at the student.

A display above the arena showed…

Turn 8  
[Crowler]: 4300  
(Ronald): 0600

"I end my turn. How do you expect to win, Ronald?" the examiner confidently smirked toward the student. You have no monsters on your field and you can't stop my [Ancient Gear Golem]!"

Ronald looked at the cards in his hand and smiled, "Alright, Dr. Crowler. I'll humor you. My turn, I draw."

Turn 9  
(Crowler): 4300  
[Ronald]: 0600

Ronald reached for his deck and drew a card.

"Well, not a card that would help but…" Ronald revealed a card in his hand to his opponent, "First thing I'll do is activate the effect of my [Machina Fortress]. I can discard any number of Machine Monster cards in my hand whose total level adds up to 8 or more to special summon it. To do so, I'll discard my [Heavy Mech Support Platform] and [Machina Fortress]!"

As he put the card on the arm mounted duel disk, a giant blue tank appeared in front of him.

"Your Fortress can't stop my Golem. It's not strong enough!" Crowler scowled, "What are you planning?"

"Next, I'll summon the [Shreddder]," Ronald placed another card on his duel disk.

"The what?" Crowler narrowed his eyes.

"With [Shreddder], I can send one Machine monster in my hand to the graveyard. If I do, I can destroy one monster on your side of the field with a level equal to or lower than the monster sent. And I choose…"

Ronald revealed another card, "My level 10 [Machina Force]! Say good bye to that artifact you call a machine! Rip that golem to shreds!"

A picture of the monstrous [Machina Force] appeared above the [Shreddder] and slowly descended into the head of the machine. The [Shreddder] then bent over and shot a powerful beam of light at Crowler's [Ancient Gear Golem], destroying it.

"You may have destroyed my golem, but I still have enough life points to last another turn!"

"Oh, I doubt that," Ronald smiled, "Trap card activate! [Roll Out!]!"

"No!" Crowler gasped.

"That's right," Ronald smiled, "With this, I can pull the [Heavy Mech Support Platform] I discarded earlier and attach it to my [Machina Fortress]. Except I'm not done quite yet. Activate trap! Here comes another [Roll Out!]!"

"Here comes a second [Heavy Mech Support Platform], attached to my [Shreddder]! And now for my last face down, [Solidarity]. You should know this by now, but [Solidarity] gives 800 attack points to my monsters that share a type with the monsters in my graveyard, so long as I only have one type of monster in my grave!"

Several cards appeared in the air, facing Crowler.

"Looks like it's less of a graveyard and more of a scrap yard," Ronald smirked, "First thing's first! [Shreddder], go say "hi"!"

The [Shreddder] charged forward toward Crowler and threw a savage punch.

The display overhead changed.

Turn 9  
(Crowler): 1700  
[Ronald]: 0600

Ronald pointed at Crowler, "Here comes [Machina Fortress], firing at your face!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Crowler screamed as [Machina Fortress] fired an enormous blue laser toward him.

Ronald snapped, "Game over! You should keep your Ancient Gears in the scrap yard. They're nothing but outdated pieces of hardware."

Crowler scowled at Ronald but shook his head, "You pass this test."

"That's right," Ronald smirked.

"You can get out of my sight now," Crowler growled. It was barely audible through the cheering.

Ronald shrugged as he pulled his deck from the duel disk and inserted it into a box on his belt before turning and walking away. As he walked out of the arena, he was approached by a girl with red hair and a red uniform, similar to his own, "Did you really have to insult the [Ancient Gears]? You used to use them, after all."

"I still have my [Ancient Gear] deck, actually. I still like them, but I still think they're outdated. A little too sluggish for my tastes."

The girl shook her head and sighed, "You're ridiculous. And there was no need for [Solidarity] or that second [Roll Out!]."

"You know me. I love a big finish. If I had the chance, I would've sent an overclocked [Machina Force] at him," Ronald chuckled, "Are you still working on your Spellcasters?"

The girl nodded, "Of course. I'm getting close to a combination that works relatively well, but I'm torn between a few cards. I'm definitely going to need [Secret Village of the Spellcasters], but I'm not entirely sure if I should use [Terraforming] or not."

"Well, [Terraforming] can help pull out that Village relatively quickly, but you lose out on another card that may be helpful."

"Which is why I'm torn," the girl said scratching her head."

"There's an easy solution," Ronald raised his finger.

"What's that?" the girl asked.

"Side deck it," Ronald smiled.

"That's…" the girl paused, "Actually pretty smart."

"Of course it is; I'm a genius."

"And full of yourself," the girl mumbled.

"Don't be like that! Let's go get lunch, Celia."

"Y'know, I am kind of hungry. Sure, let's go."

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 Queen of Silence

Chapter 2 – Queen of Silence

As the two walked toward the Slifer Red Dormitories, Celia piped up, "So, Ronald. Be honest. When did you win that?"

"Honestly, I didn't think I was going to win at all," Ronald replied, "He opened up with [Geartown] and [Ancient Gear Beast]. I didn't draw [Machina Gearframe] until… turn 8 or so."

"You took a really big hit when you summoned your [Machina Gearframe] in attack mode. If Crowler had been able to pull out another [Ancient Gear], you're the one who would have been sifting through scrap metal."

"Yeah. It was a major risk to summon [Machina Gearframe], but it let me pull [Machina Fortress] out of my deck, which was the card I needed."

"In the end, you lucked out again, didn't you?" Celia shrugged.

"Well, yeah. Part of the game is luck," Ronald replied with a smile.

"Hey, are you ever going to use your Ancient Gear deck again?"

"Not likely. I don't want to look like I'm copying that guy," Ronald grumbled, "Shame too. I really like prevention effect of Ancient Gears, but I prefer the speed of Machina units. They also repair and replace each other. Another bonus."

Suddenly, a boy's voice called toward them.

"Are you Celia?"

Ronald and Celia turned toward the source and saw a boy with a yellow uniform. Celia stepped forward and replied, "Yes. Is there something you need from me?"

The boy smiled, "I heard you run LV monsters. I want to test my LV deck against yours."

Celia scratched her chin. She hesitated and the shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

"My name is Jeff," the boy said offering his hand, "I hope we can have a great duel."

Celia took the hand and shook. The two Duelists shuffled their decks and offered their opponent the chance to shuffle and cut their decks. When both were satisfied, they stepped away from each other, allowing ample space between them. Ronald sat down on the ground behind Celia.

"Ladies first."

Celia smiled, "How polite, but you just might regret that."

Turn 1  
[Celia]: 8000  
(Jeff): 8000

"I draw," Celia shouted dramatically as she pulled a card from her deck, "I'll open with three face down cards and I'll summon [Silent Magician LV4] to the field!"

The image of a young girl in white robes appeared before Celia giving an emotionless glare at Jeff.

"With that, I'll end my turn," Celia said.

Turn 1  
(Celia): 8000  
[Jeff]: 8000

"My turn then, I draw!" Jeff said excitedly.

"Before you do anything, I'd like to inform you that my [Silent Magician LV4] gets a [Spell Counter] for every time you draw. For each [Spell Counter] she has, she gets an extra 500 attack points!"

"Doesn't matter," Jeff smirked, "My opening hand is amazing! First, I'll summon my [Dark Lucius LV4]!"

A demonic looking warrior appeared, facing down Celia's [Silent Magician LV4].

"Unfortunately, he's not strong enough to beat your Magician right now, so I'll use this! Spell card, [Level Up!]"

"Oh boy," Celia muttered.

"Since you run an LV deck, I'm sure you know what this means!" Jeff laughed, "[Dark Lucius LV6], come on out!"

The demonic warrior mutated and grew more spikes and horns over his body.

"And then let's throw on another [Level Up!]!" Jeff continued laughing confidently, "Time for some pain! [Dark Lucius LV8]!"

[Dark Lucius LV6] began to grow a large pair of wings. Purple flames engulfed his hand and grew into a massive sword. It swung the sword down and pointed it toward [Silent Magician LV4] who looked in fear.

Celia slouched and grumbled, "This is gonna hurt. That's 2800 attack points."

"Alright! Let's start the battle! Take down that Magician, Lucius!" Jeff pointed at [Silent Magician LV4].

Celia looked at her Magician and inhaled deeply, "I don't think so! Trap card, [Astral Barrier]!"

Ronald gave a low whistle, "She redirected that without a second thought."

"What!?" Jeff gasped.

[Dark Lucius LV8] flew toward [Silent Magician LV4] and brought the sword down on the young witch, but an image of Celia appeared before the magician and took the blow.

(Celia): 5200  
[Jeff]: 8000

"[Astral Barrier] allows me to redirect attacks toward my monsters straight to me," Celia smiled, "I will protect my [Silent Magician]!"

Jeff chuckled, "I see. That's a pretty good strategy. I guess my Battle Phase is over. But what are you going to do about _this_, then!? I cast the Spell card, [Lightning Vortex]! I discard a card from my hand and destroy all face up monsters you control!"

Lightning shot out of the blue sky and toward [Silent Magician LV4] who watched with sheer terror.

"And I'll respond! Quick Spell, [My Body as a Shield]!"

(Celia): 2700  
[Jeff]: 8000

"You've got to be kidding me," Jeff grumbled.

The lightning turned midway and shot toward Celia instead. [Silent Magician LV4] floated toward Celia, as though worried about her.

"That's right! [My Body as a Shield] can negate the activation of a card that would destroy a monster I control! I just have to pay 1500 life points!" Celia panted heavily, as though the game were straining her, "Don't worry about me, [Silent Magician], "We can win this."

Jeff sighed, "Fine, fine. One card face down, and I'll end my turn."

Turn 2  
[Celia]: 2700  
(Jeff): 8000

"My turn! I'll draw!" Celia announced, "Next, I'll activate my own [Level Up!]"

[Silent Magician LV4] was engulfed in a light and rapidly aged into a woman.

"Unlike your [Dark Lucius], [Silent Magician LV4] jumps straight to [Silent Magician LV8]," Celia explained, "Did I mention she also has a whopping 3500 attack points?"

"Uh oh," Jeff whispered to himself.

"Now it's time for my counter attack! Go ahead and blow 'em to smithereens, [Silent Magician]!"

[Silent Magician LV8] raised her wand and created an orb of light. She pointed it at [Dark Lucius LV8]. The orb flew toward the demon warrior at a breakneck speed.

"Trap card, activate! [Negate Attack]!"

A vortex appeared in front of [Dark Lucius LV8] as the orb of light shot toward the demonic warrior. The orb was engulfed by the vortex, which disappeared almost immediately.

"Wow, not bad," Celia crossed her arms, "Don't worry though. She can go all day. Well, since I can't attack anymore, I'll take this chance to set a card."

Turn 2  
(Celia): 2700  
[Jeff]: 8000

"Alright, I draw," Jeff scowled. He frown immediately changed into a smile, "I'll cast the spell card [Hidden Armory]! By sending the top card of my deck to my graveyard, I can pull any Equip Spell card from my deck or graveyard and put it into my hand. I can't do my normal summon for this turn, but that doesn't matter. I only need my [Dark Lucius LV8]!"

Jeff rummaged through his deck.

"I pick my [Fusion Sword Murasame Blade]!" Jeff revealed the card to Celia.

"Uh oh," Celia whispered softly.

"Now, let's equip [Dark Lucius LV8] with [Fusion Sword Murasame Blade]!" Jeff smiled, "That puts me at 3600 attack points! Go! Take down that magician, [Dark Lucius]!"

"I activate the effect of my [Astral Barrier]!"

"Are you insane? That'd let me wipe out the rest of your life points!"

"Then I'll activate my [Spirit Barrier] trap card!"

"Oh."

"I guess you already figured it out," Celia smiled, "[Spirit Barrier] negates all battle damage I would have taken if I control a monster…"

"Which means I have to find a better way to take down your Magician…" Jeff sighed, "I thought this was going to be a lot easier… I'll end my turn."

Turn 3  
[Celia]: 2700  
(Jeff): 8000

"I'll draw," Celia pulled a single card from her deck. She smirked, "Just what I needed…"

"I don't like the look in your eye," Jeff grumbled.

"Quick spell, activate! [Level Down!?]!"

"Oh crap," Jeff stepped back fearfully.

"This lets me weaken your [Dark Lucius LV8] and bring him down about four notches!"

[Dark Lucius LV8] was struck by a colorful gas and doubled over. The wings on his body disappeared, the sword in his hand crumbled. His body became smaller until it reverted back into [Dark Lucius LV4].

"No way!" Jeff gasped as he watched his monster weaken.

"Next, I'll summon my [Element Valkyrie]!" Celia shouted, "She may not be that strong, but she's strong enough to take down your [Dark Lucius LV4]! Attack, [Element Valkyrie]!"

The newly summoned [Element Valkyrie] charged at [Dark Lucius] and struck him with a staff, causing the image of [Dark Lucius] to explode and disappear.

[Celia]: 2700  
(Jeff): 7500

"Now, [Silent Magician LV8]! Attack him directly!"

[Celia]: 2700  
(Jeff): 4000

"I'll end my turn there," Celia said, holding out her hand.

Turn 3  
(Celia): 2700  
[Jeff]: 4000

"I draw and…" Jeff looked at the card he drew. He sighed as he shook his head, "I can't win with this card… It was a good duel. I'll make sure to win next time."

The two duelists smiled at each other. Jeff turned around and walked away. After Jeff was no longer in view, Celia fell to her knees, her hand covering her mouth. She was coughing violently. She reached into her left hand pocket. She slowly looked toward her pocket, horrified. Her coughing was getting more violent.

"Forgetting something?" Ronald asked with a warm smile, handing Celia an inhaler.

Celia wheezed and graciously took it quickly.

"That was a good duel," Ronald commented, "Sorry I missed the end of it. I went to get your spare inhaler, just in case. I kinda expected your asthma to act up again, what with all the dramatic shouting."

After Celia's breath returned to normal, she sighed, "I can't believe I forgot it again…"

"You really should've chosen a different game to play. Duel Monsters is really hard on the throat."

"Y-Yeah…" Celia pocketed her inhaler. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"What happened?" Ronald asked as he saw Celia hang her head.

Celia pulled out two inhalers from her right hand pocket, "I didn't forget it."

Ronald laughed heartily as Celia's pale skin turn the same shade as her hair. The two continued on their way to the Slifer Red Dormitory. Ronald made sure to mention that they'll look back on this moment and laugh.

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 A Rival Appears

Chapter 3 – A Rival Appears

The two friends reached the dormitory when a voice called to them. A trio of two boys and a girl approached them. Ronald and Celia immediately noticed that they had yellow uniforms.

"So you're the guy who beat Crowler just a short time ago, eh?" the boy standing in the middle smirked. He glared condescendingly at Ronald.

"I got lucky," Ronald shrugged. Ronald chuckled, "Anyways, can I help you?"

"Duel me," the boy demanded.

"Uh, can it wait? My friend here needs some rest. I'd like to be courteous enough to keep her company."

"This coward isn't worth your time, Thomas," the girl sniggered.

"If you're afraid, just admit it!"

"I'm… not," Ronald replied slowly, "Seriously, my friend here has…"

Celia grabbed Ronald's arm to stop him from talking, "Don't worry about me. We're here at the dorm, I can just lie down."

"But it's so _boring_ when I'm by myself," Ronald groaned.

"Oh well. I guess I shouldn't expect much from someone who calls in scrap metal for battle," Thomas had a smug grin on his face.

"Uh, okay. Look, really. Can it wait?" Ronald asked, "I'll be glad to duel later."

"You mean never, right? You're just afraid. Admit it."

"I'm… never afraid though."

"Just duel him and let him be on his way," Celia whispered, "He's not going to stop bothering us."

"Fine," Ronald rolled his eyes.

"I'll be glad to send your junk cards back to the scrap heap," Thomas smirked.

"Yeah, yeah," Ronald grumbled.

Ronald and Thomas stepped away from the dormitory while Celia took a seat next to the building to watch.

Ronald reached toward his belt and tapped one of the three deck boxes on his belt, "Which one should take the stage this time…?"

Ronald grabbed one of the decks at random and shuffled it.

"I'm not going to bother shuffling your deck. I'm going to win anyways," Thomas smiled.

"Well, I guess I'll give you the same courtesy," Ronald shrugged, "You can go first."

"We'll play with 8000 life points," Thomas said, "I'm in a hurry though. I've got other people to duel today. I'm up to 37 straight wins. You're going to be 38."

"Alright," Ronald was clearly not paying much attention.

Turn 1  
[Thomas]: 8000  
(Ronald): 8000

"I'll start things off by summoning [Armageddon Knight]!" Thomas shouted as he put a card on his duel disk. A warrior covered in leather armor with a mantle covering the lower half of his face appeared before Thomas, brandishing a sword in Ronald's direction, "This lets me pull a Dark attribute monster from my deck and to the graveyard! I choose [Marie the Fallen One]! Then I'll use a [Foolish Burial] to send an [Imprisoned Queen Archfiend] from my deck to the graveyard!"

"Next, I'll use a _second_ [Foolish Burial] to send [Cosmo Queen] to my graveyard! I have three Dark monsters in my graveyard! That lets me special summon my [Dark Armed Dragon]!"

Thomas laughed maniacally as a giant black dragon appeared in front of him and roared at Ronald.

"I'm not done yet! I activate [Monster Reborn]! This lets me pull my [Imprisoned Queen Archfiend] from the graveyard! Then I'll pay 500 life points to activate [Symbols of Duty]! This lets me revive my [Cosmo Queen]!"

A grotesque looking demon with a round red crown and a witch with an enormous yellow crown appeared, staring down at Ronald.

"I'll end my turn there."

Turn 1  
(Thomas): 7500  
[Ronald]: 8000

"Okay," Ronald grumbled, "I'll draw…"

"You may as well give up now. There's no way you can stop all my monsters!"

Ronald sighed, "Alright."

"First, I activate [Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen]," Ronald shouted. A brilliant ivory structure with radiant red carpets appeared behind him. Ronald continued, "As long as I control no monsters, I can special summon one Fairy type monster from my hand. I choose my [Splendid Venus]!"

A being that could be described as a winged woman in shining golden armor appeared before Ronald, watching the three monsters Thomas summoned.

"Next, I'll summon my [Kaiser Seahorse]," Ronald yelled. A figure in blue armor wielding a golden spear appeared.

"I'll set two face down cards and end my turn," Ronald stretched, "Take it away."

Turn 2  
[Thomas]: 7500  
(Ronald): 8000

"I'm not even going to bother drawing!" Thomas smiled, "First, I gain 200 life points due to the effect of my [Marie the Fallen One] in my graveyard! Next, I'll use…"

Ronald interrupted him, "Trap card activate, [Skill Drain]!"

"Not a big deal, I don't need [Dark Armed Dragon]'s special effect to take down that weak fairy of yours."

"Uh, are you sure you know how strong [Splendid Venus] is?"

"I know she's weaker than my [Cosmo Queen]!" Thomas exclaimed, "[Cosmo Queen], kill [Splendid Venus]!"

"In response to your attack, I activate the trap card [Staunch Defender]! During this turn, all your monsters that can attack must attack [Splendid Venus] this turn! If they cannot, then they can't attack!"

"You're not going to stall very long with that strategy!" Thomas cackled.

"Who said anything about stalling?" Ronald asked, "I send [Honest] from my hand to graveyard to increase [Splendid Venus]'s attack by [Cosmo Queen]'s attack!"

"W-What!?" Thomas gasped, "That means [Splendid Venus] goes up to 5700 attack points!"

"Actually, only 5200," explained Ronald, "You see, [Splendid Venus] also reduces the attack and defense of all non-Fairy monsters on the field by 500 points."

"But [Skill Drain]!"

"[Splendid Venus] also prevents my card effects from being negated. It's a blessing and a curse; but mostly a blessing."

"Wait… That means I take 2800 damage this turn!" Thomas screamed in fear.

"Actually, no. You're out of life points," Ronald shrugged.

"What? HOW!?"

"[Staunch Defender]. All your monsters must attack [Splendid Venus]."

"N-No!"

All three of Thomas' monsters charged at [Splendid Venus]. The golden armored woman raised her hands, palms toward her assailants. A gigantic ray of light shot out engulfing the three monsters, leaving nothing behind.

"Game over," Ronald said, "Can you stop bothering us now?"

Duel End  
[Thomas]: 0000  
(Ronald): 8000

Thomas growled at Ronald and stormed away. His two friends followed him, calling after him to slow down.

"Wow. That was a very lucky hand," Celia said approaching Ronald from behind. She coughed slightly, one hand covering her mouth and her other hand holding her inhaler.

"No kidding. I wish I had this kinda luck all the time," Ronald chuckled, "How are you holding up?"

"Well, as long as I don't get into a dramatic duel that involves a lot of shouting, I should be fine for the rest of the day."

"I'll hang with you," Ronald said, "You're the only fun person to hang out with on this island."

"Ha ha… That's really flattering, Ronald," Celia smiled, blushing a little.

"Are you turning red?"

"No, it's just my hair covering my cheeks," Celia turned away.

"If you say so," Ronald smirked as he pat Celia on the back.

End Chapter


	4. Chapter 4 Their Friendship

Chapter 4

Ronald and Celia settled down in the Slifer Red dormitory lunch hall. The two sat down across from each other, wordlessly staring at one another.

"Are you sure you're alright? You had a really bad case of coughing earlier."

"Y-Yeah, I'll be fine," Celia stammered, "Don't worry about me."

"But you're my friend. Of course I'm gonna worry about you."

"Ha ha, thanks…" Celia laughed halfheartedly.

Ronald's eyes strayed toward Celia's deck, "So why is [Silent Magician] your favorite card?"

"How about I ask you the same thing about [Machina Force]?"

Ronald laughed, "I just think [Machina Force] looks cool. I can never get him out though. Getting all four of [Commander Covington], [Machina Soldier], [Machina Sniper], and [Machina Defender] is really hard, so I'm typically relying on [Machina Fortress]."

"Ha ha, right… Well…" Celia pulled a card from her deck and placed it on the table, "I guess I fell in love with [Silent Magician] when I saw how cute she was. When I noticed she was an LV Monster, I saw her when she's all grown up… She has the kind of grace and beauty that I'd love to have when I grow up. Oh my, did I say that out loud?"

Celia turned scarlet. Ronald laughed, "That's a pretty simple reason. I like it."

Ronald grinned widely, "She fits you too. Starts off as a cute girl and then grows up to be strong, pretty, and unaffected by spell cards."

"Q-Quiet! You're making me blush."

"That's the point," Ronald chuckled.

Celia shook her head and the red tint out of her face, "Have you ever used LV monsters?"

"I have a deck that revolves around [Horus], but I don't use it too often anymore. Dragons are cool and all, but machines are what I specialize in. I have an [Ancient Gear] Deck. Both of them are pretty good. I also like [XYZ Dragon Cannon] and associated cards."

"Hearing you talk about your decks always makes me giggle," Celia laughed.

"Why's that?"

"You have so many decks," Celia replied.

"A lot of them are just spare cards, really."

Another student approached them, wearing the same uniform as Celia and Ronald, "Hey, did you just stomp Thomas?"

"Uh, maybe? Is Thomas the guy who challenged me outside?"

"Yeah. They're comparing him to Chazz Princeton. Saying he's like the next Chazz, except better."

"I heard Chazz was cool though. He used [Ojama] Cards," Ronald looked up, thinking.

"You like [Ojamas]?" Celia's eyes narrowed, looking surprised and unimpressed.

"[Ojamas] are cool. You don't mess with [Ojama Delta Hurricane]! And lock downs are really fun, which [Ojama] cards specialize in."

"You have a point, but they're just so… Uh, what's the word? Repulsive."

The student who approached cleared his throat. Ronald and Celia immediately turned toward him. He spoke again, "You'll have to be careful. Just because he's a Ra Yellow doesn't mean he's not good. He'll be trying to ruin your school life."

"How? Dueling me? I like challenges."

"He's got more cards than you can imagine. He beat an entire group of Obelisk Blues the other day with his [Perfect Machine King] deck."

Ronald's ear twitched.

"I don't like where this is going," Celia looked at Ronald.

"That sounds amazing! [Perfect Machine King] vs [Commander Covington]!"

"How does that sound amazing?" Celia asked.

"Don't you get it? [Machine King] and [Perfect Machine King] are the original commanders for Machine type monsters! Then [Commander Covington] comes in… Suddenly an epic battle for superiority!"

Celia turned toward the student, "I'll apologize on Ronald's behalf. He's an idiot."

"I'm right here, y'know."

"Well, you don't see _me_ fantasizing over archetype battles!"

"Oh come on, you know you wanted to pit [Silent Magician] and [Silent Swordsman] against each other."

"Have not," Celia said, her cheeks tingeing red.

"Ah ha! You're blushing!"

The student warning Ronald about Thomas backed away slowly, confused before turning and walking away.

"You scared him off," Celia grumbled.

"Is that a big deal?" Ronald asked.

"Maybe not, but it might end up in some rumors."

"Eh, big deal. People talk," Ronald laughed.

"Well. In any case, you should keep an eye out for Thomas," Celia warned, "He may actually try to ruin your school life."

"We're at a school where we learn about a card game. I'm not entirely certain it's possible for this school to be bad."

"You'll eat those words when something cataclysmic happens."

End Chapter 4


End file.
